Ice Snake
'''Ice Snakes' are an Antarctic species of serpents made entirely of ice. History Ice Snakes are an ancient species that have dwelled in Antarctica for eons. There are a number of Ice Snake clans in Antarctica, but the largest clan lives near the south pole and is ruled by the Ice Snake King and, formerly, the Ice Snake Queen. Alpha Team At one point, a squad of Alpha Team agents was sent to Antarctica to investigate Ice Drone activity. A veteran agent named Kedalv unintentionally led the group into Ice Snake territory. The Alpha Team agents were quickly overwhelmed by the Ice Snakes and were either killed or taken prisoner. During Mission Deep Freeze, the Ice Snake King formed an alliance with Evil Ogel, who wished to set up his Mountain Fortress on the south pole. Ice Snakes were sent to aid Ogel's forces, in return for guaranteed protection from Ogel's master plan. The Ice Snakes captured and killed many Alpha Team agents. The first known survivor, Frozeen, was trapped in a canyon infested with Ice Snakes and only survived by escaping quickly in his Tundra Tracker. Over the next few weeks, Frozeen had numerous encounters with the Ice Snakes and their king. When an alternate future version of Frozeen traveled back in time to save the Alpha Team, his time boat traveled through an Ice Snake den. The Ice Snakes were found to coexist with Vinscale Octomus, which resided in underground lakes in the Ice Snake den. Later, the Ice Snake King led the Ice Snakes on a siege upon Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters. There, they battled a swarm of DRAGONflies, who wanted revenge against the Ice Snake King for killing their leader, and ultimately retreated under the Ice Snake King's orders. Several months later, Lord Salvatore Lazardas arrived in Antarctica and took control of the main Ice Snake clan. For the next few weeks, Ice Snakes were forced to coexist with Minifigs, as they were ruled and oppressed by the refugee Snake Knights, who were not allied with Ogel. Ultimately, Lord Lazardas was assassinated, allowing the Ice Snake King to resume his position as leader of the Ice Snakes. After the end of Mission Deep Freeze, both factions left Antarctica, leaving the Ice Snake clan alone for the next six years. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Ice Snake territory was left largely untouched by Mutant Dinos through most of the war, although they were annoyed that Alpha Team built refugee facilities in Antarctica. However, as Mutant Dinos began to adapt to become cold-resistant, the Ice Snakes found their territory invaded by what they perceived as abominations. A group of Ice Snakes were first spotted moving across the tundra by Greybeard from aboard a T-1 Typhoon. Later, the Ice Snakes overtook an Agents establishment in a wave of cold, capturing a group of Dino Attack agents, Alpha Team agents, Agents, and villains. They were brought back to the Ice Snake den as prisoners, but Greybeard proposed an alliance to the Ice Snake King. As the Ice Snake King accepted the offer, the Ice Snakes assisted the Dino Attack Team in neutralizing nests and exterminating the cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. The Ice Snake King later agreed to help defend the refugee facilities from any remaining cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. The Ice Snakes in Antarctica spent the rest of the war searching for any signs of the Mutant Dinos. However, the Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, and Agents suspected that, as soon as the Mutant Dinos were exterminated, the Ice Snake King would revert to his old ways. As soon as the war was won, no time was wasted in evacuating the refugee facilities to avoid any potential trouble with the Ice Snakes. Biology Ice Snakes appear to be made entirely of ice, as evidenced by the fact that they melt at above zero degrees Celsius and they shatter like ice when hit with rocks. However, Ice Snakes are capable of movement and thought, and behave much like how normal snakes behave. Ice Snakes also have the ability to freeze objects around them, and a great number of Ice Snakes can create a wave of cold that can freeze nearly anything. Ice Snakes live in clans typically ruled by an alpha male and an alpha female. Although Ice Snakes rarely exceed six feet in length, the Ice Snake King is forty feet long and the Ice Snake Queen was fifty feet long. Trivia *Ice Snakes were first introduced in the Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. In their original appearance, they were intended as a reference to the Snake Pursuit mini-game of LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. Category:Species Category:PeabodySam